This disclosure generally pertains to a music processing system that converts sound from musical instruments into an electronic data format. More specifically, this invention pertains to a system and method that converts sound generated by musical instruments to a form to be used in electronic media based on a first harmonic of an input signal. In one embodiment, the data format is the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) format.
For years digital keyboard players enjoyed unparalleled flexibility and functionality in interfacing and composing with their computers, such as the ability to instantly create notation and change sounds generated by their instruments with the push of a button. The music processing system described herein offer this flexibility and functionality to guitarists as well as the ability to use a guitar with computer games. The methods and apparatus described may comprise a pick-up and converter that attaches directly to any electric, acoustic electric or acoustic guitar, thereby making a user's guitar fully plug and play compatible with Windows XP or higher as well as Mac OSX. Preferably, no driver installation is necessary.
The music processing system described herein may be adapted for use with Guitar Wizard, a game that allows users to jam along to popular songs while learning to play a real guitar. Guitar Wizard teaches aspiring musicians everything from single note picking to complex chords and strumming techniques. Modem Digital Audio Workstation (DAW) software, such as Sony Acid™ Music Studio and Apple GarageBand harness the power of PCs, allowing musicians to play samples and software instruments. With the music processing system described herein, guitarists can control these programs to play sampled sounds and synthesized instruments such as a keyboard or piano, a different style guitar, drums or a woodwind instrument. Using the music processing system described herein, guitarists can compose a complete masterpiece controlling and recording each instrument from trumpets to tympanis using their guitar.
Using the music processing system described herein, users will enjoy the ability to connect a real guitar to console systems bridging the gap between gaming and reality. For instance, using the music processing system described herein, one may be able to: use a guitar to connect with a computer, operating with for instance Windows XP and/or Mac OSX; learn to play guitar; record, compose and edit music easily; arrange with flexibility and control; and convert recorded songs into sheet music. As described below, the pick-up and control components of the music processing system mount on any guitar and preferably recognizes and transmits specific instructions for each individual note played on the guitar, thereby allowing for great flexibility in playing and recording. This is conveyed simply as a list of events which describe the specific steps that a soundcard, program or other device use to generate the specific sound. At its simplest the language would indicate for example “Middle C on” at a specific time along with the volume of the note—then it would indicate “Middle C off” at a later time. Any number of other commands can be added to make it as expressive as desired.
Thus, the music processing system may allow the user to make his or her guitar sound like another instrument. With the system, a guitar can sound like anything: a keyboard or piano, a completely different style guitar or a guitar with any number of different effects applied, a woodwind or brass instrument or the human voice. Each note can even be assigned to play a different recorded clip or sound effect. Different or “drop” tunings are simple because the note or tuning of the guitar need not be changed. The instructions for playing the note are simply “transposed” to the desired note in accordance with the desired tuning. The language of the music processing system is very specific as to what note is being played down to the specific fret on each string. This information can be used in conjunction with a learning program to teach guitar. Since each string is tracked individually this can be a very complex and robust application, teaching everything from single note picking to complex chords and strumming techniques.
Furthermore, the instructions generated can optionally be recorded on a computer memory. This allows recorded instructions to be edited using computer software. A single note within a recorded song is easily adjusted because all that is changed is the instruction for that specific note. To change or delete a note or passage in a regular recording would require clipping out the undesirable portion and re-recording—not an easy task as precision is next to impossible yet required. An embodiment described herein also allows for easy tempo changes of a recorded performance. The instruction is simply adjusted to change the tempo, thereby avoiding pitch change when a recording slowed down. Editing recorded music is simple using computer software—drag and drop functionality may be provided to edit individual notes. Shorten or lengthen a note simple by clicking on it and changing its duration. Using software, the user can change the whole recording to a new key using the same principle described above regarding alternate tunings. Users can cut and paste a section for use later in the song. File size is small because the methods described herein store instructions for playing a note, not sampling and digitizing the actual note or sound wave. This saves storage space on a hard drive. For example a sampled or digitized 1 minute clip requires about 10 Megabytes of data. The same 10 seconds with the music processing system only requires 10 Kilobytes for the same 1 minute clip. Many files that are already recorded in this language have tracks that are separated from the rest of the tracks making it easy to listen to just one instrument track and study it to learn more about it or how to play it. Then this track can be muted, played over to practice playing the song or for a live performance with backing tracks. One may print out actual sheet music of what has been recorded. It is very simple to convert the recorded instructions into musical notation. One may also create a ring tone for a cell phone.
The music processing system can be used to trigger much more than notes. The instructions for turning a note on and off and other such commands can optionally be used to activate any action or event within a program or computer game. Many prerecorded elements such as loops or tracks can be triggered on a computer program turning them on and off as backing tracks for example. These elements can also be turned on and off building them to create a song by selecting each individual element by playing a single note. Events can optionally be triggered in games. Playing a specific note or notes can be used for a game such as Guitar Hero™ or other similar game. It can be as simple as the current offerings or as complex as a real-world guitar performance. Notes could even be used to move a character around the screen. Embodiments of the present invention can also be used in conjunction with a wide variety of musical equipment. Most electronic musical equipment supports one of the various versions of the MIDI format.
One using the technology disclosed herein can achieve sound electronically using any classical instruments or any sound source. One method disclosed herein includes analyzing sound from the sound source, and then generating an appropriate sound electronically based on the detection of the first harmonic of the input signal. The second method disclosed herein requires fast and precise first harmonic period determination from the signals generated by a classical instrument, and then the measured period may be transformed to digital information acceptable by electronic instruments to generate sound electronically. Algorithms for transforming the measured period into digital information are disclosed in a co-pending patent application entitled “Adaptive Triggers Method for Signal Period Measuring,” U.S. application Ser. No. 11/873,970, filed Oct. 17, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. However, other tone detection methods known in the art may also be used. Such algorithms, which for instance provide a solution for transforming guitar sounds to MIDI commands, require powerful thirty-two bit microprocessors and/or DSP processors, as will be described below.